The Administrative Core will be critical in providing overall leadership and central administrative support to the Chemistry Center, including establishing and implementing, in collaboration with center staff, assay providers and the NIH Network Science Officer, a Compound Probe Development Plan (CPDP) for each program. One of the most critical functions of the Administrative Core will be communication with other Centers within the MLPCN, including coordination of studies, transfer of compounds, and efficient communication of data to facilitate iterative compound synthesis and testing. In addition, the Administrative Core will be responsible for organization for all Center meetings, travel arrangements for attendance of MLPCN meetings, preparation of progress reports and noncompetitive renewal applications. Finally, the administrative core will be responsible for recruitment and staffing as well as budgetary management of the Program. The following specific aims summarize the major functions of the administrative core: AIM 1. To establish goals of each probe optimization effort and initiate probe optimization by assigning lead chemist and coordinating communication between the Vanderbilt chemistry center, other MLPCN centers, the MLSMR, and the NIH program administrators. AIM 2. To effectively manage the integration of activities of medicinal chemistry, informatics and pharmacology components within the Vanderbilt Specialized Chemistry Center. AIM 3. To coordinate and manage communication and transfer of reagents, data and novel probes to the scientific community. AIM 4. To recruit and maintain staff for the proposed MLPCN facility to support and advance the MLPCN goals.